Quizá si, quizá no
by KazeOokami Ichi
Summary: Winry tiene miedo de que aquella declaración de Ed antes de irse haya sido una ilusión, pues Edward no da muestras de recordarlo. Ed tiene planes que podrian destruir la tranquilidad de su vida, gracias Alphonse por confundirlo. One-shoot de summary exagerado


**Bien, es el primer fic que publico así que no hare ningún longfic si mis letras no le llagan a la gente, ya de por si estoy haciendo esfuerzo sobrenaturales para publicar uno, sinceramente me da pena que la gente lea l que escribo. Ojala disfruten de mi valentía y este pequeño disclamer porque si no, no podre dormir de la culpa xD, los personajes son de Hiromu Arikawa y no me importa que haya pasado mucho tiempo, lo adoro y les dedico mi primera publicación a FMA.**

Edward no sabia que hacer, su mente regresaba a cada rato a su mecánica, a su grandiosa Winry. Le daba vueltas y vueltas a su declaración de la estación de ferrocarril, había pasado un año y no había juntado el valor de decirle de nuevo sus sentimientos, y no se le ocurría una forma que no fuera cursi o empalagosa, pues su hermano Alphonse le había metido mil y un ideas y supersticiones, que ya estaba abrumado de darle vueltas, desde que tenia que ser gentil hasta que no la avergonzara en publico, ojala no lo hubiera oído y lo hubiera hecho a su manera, ahora hasta tenia miedo de que Winry se arrepintiera y decidiera rechazarlo.

Suspiro, ya se había cansado de la situación, varias veces había querido llegar y gritarle de nuevo sus sentimientos, sin pensarlo, sin arrepentirse, pero Winry… maldita sea, cada día era mas hermosa, cada vez que lo veía le sonreía y derrumbaba cualquier muro que el había puesto para armarse de valor, una sola sonrisa de esos hermosos labios lograba desarmarlo y hacerle sentir mas que indefenso. Se levanto y se golpeo con la palma su frente, tenia que pensar ya, de una maldita vez tenia que darle el anillo que estaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Se miro la mano, había enfrentado a Father, había enfrentado a la Verdad, había enfrentado Homúnculos y no podía enfrentarse a Winry… peor se sentía con la carta que reposaba a su lado. Tenia que irse mañana hacia Central, Mustang lo había solicitado para una investigación y el planeaba usar el dinero de ese pago para la boda "solo si ella acepta", se recordó a si mismo.

En ese instante Winry estaba en la cocina, estaba haciendo un pay, solo para Edward, su amado Ed. Mañana seria el aniversario de su "relación no confirmada", pero ella tenia miedo, ¿el lo recordaría? No daba señales.

Cuando regreso de su viaje a descansar (mas bien había regresado por una reparación a su pierna) no había corrido hacia ella, no la había alzado en sus brazos por la alegría de verla, no le había besado, no le había acariciado la mejilla con ternura, no le había tomado de las manos, no le había dicho te quiero… nada de lo que había esperado, solo le revolvió el pelo. No es que pesara que el era la persona más romántica del mundo, pero esperaba mínimo algo.

Alphonse le había dicho que no se preocupara, que su hermano era muy caprichoso y no sabia admitir sus sentimientos, ella lo sabia, pero aun así tenia miedo.

¿y si solo había sido un hermoso sueño?

¿y si se había arrepentido de sus palabras?

¿y si solo se estaba ilusionando con el?

Tenia miedo de todo, de todo lo que la alejara de Ed, su querido Ed… olía a quemado… tendría que hacer otro pay.

Había silencio, un silencio tan incomodo como estático entre Edward y Winry, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos, Winry trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera Ed, tenia el pay en sus piernas desnudas, pues solo llevaba una falda y un abrigo, hacia viento y el pelo se le pegaba a la cara, Ed pensaba que se veía hermosa y jugueteaba nerviosamente con el anillo de su bolsillo… se lo daba o no se lo daba…

-¿lo recuerdas?

Winry se llevo la mano a la boca, ¿en serio había dicho eso en voz alta? Se giro a Edward y el la miro confundido

-¿Qué?

-nada

-dime

-no

-¿Por qué?

-porque no quiero decirte

-dime, tenias esa intención

-no la tenia

-¿segura?

-si

-no te creo

-no me sorprende, no crees en nada

-no me tienes confianza

-si la tengo, enano

-¡oye! Soy mas alto que tu, y si me tuvieras confianza me dirías

-es que…- Winry debía decírselo, ahora o nunca, se estaba sonrojando, se estaba poniendo nerviosa- ¿recuerdas… cuando me dijiste que si te daría mi vida a cambio de la tuya?

Ed se sonrojo y murmuro un pequeño –si…- esa era su oportunidad.

-¡¿y entonces porque no me mostrabas nada?!

-¿mostrarte como que?

-te me declaraste y cuando regresaste no dijiste nada al respecto idiota, pensé que lo habías olvidado

-tonta ¿como podría olvidar eso?

-no lo se ¿quizá tu cerebro es tan pequeño como tu estatura? E-N-A-N-O

-NO ME LLAMES ASI, SOY MAS ALTO QUE TU

-OH, NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA, IDIOTA

-JAMAS HABRIA OLVIDADO ESO

-PUES PARECIA

-¿Qué QUERIAS? ¿UNA CURSILAADA?

-ESSA ERA LA IDEA

-HAY NO PUEDE SER

-NI SIQUIERA ME QUEDO CLARO SI ERAMOS NOVIOS

-PARA MI SI, TONTA FRIKI DE LAS MAQUINAS

-PUES AVISA PARA LA PROXIMA, MANIATICO DE LA ALQUIMIA IDIOTA

-PENSE QUE TE HABIA QUEDADO CLARO

-SI COMO NO, NI SIQUIERA ME TOMABAS DE LA MANO

-PUES SI QUERIAS ME HUBIERAS AVISADO

-TU DEBIAS TOMR LA INICIATIVA

-¿Por qué YO?

-PORQUE SI

-PUES MIRA COMO TOMO LA INCIATIVA

Lo siguiente que sintió Winry fue una agradable presión en su labios que la tomo por sorpresa, sentía que sus pies se elevaban del suelo mientras Ed movía sus torpes labios sobre los suyos igual de inexpertos, parece que después de todo Ed siempre seria su primera vez, su primer amor, y ahora su primer beso.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, Ed sentía la cara roja y caliente, ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser tan impulsivo? Aunque todo su ser sabía que no se había arrepentido ni una sola vez de ser así -¿contenta? – le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-más o menos- le respondió mientras lo abrazaba y sonreía ocultando su cara entre los pliegues de su abrigo.

-entonces…- Edward se acerco a su oído y susurro las palabras que podrían darle la mas grande de las felicidades… "solo si ella acepta", unió sus manos con el anillo entre sus dos palmas.

Para buena o mala suerte, Winry no le había oído, Ed estaba tan nervioso que no fue consiente de que el tren había llegado silbando y ensordeciendo a cualquier persona o cosa a su alrededor. Winry se separo y lo miro confusa –no…- el corazón de Ed cayo en el abismo –no te escuche…

Por su mente pasaron todas las maldiciones que había aprendido en su vida y nunca había encontrado ocasión de pensarlas todas juntas, el tiempo para irse se le acababa… ahora, ¡ya!

-tt-t-te… cas-s-sa…- ¡vamos Ed! -¿TE CASARIAS CONMIGO?

Winry no sabia si se había equivocado, si se había quedado sorda y había fantaseado, o si realmente había escuchado bien.

Ed al no ver reacción, alzo su mano y la separo de la de ella dejando ver el hermoso anillo hecho de metal, metal como el de sus automails adorados, por dentro se leía "para mi adorada friki de los automails"

Lo miro, ya lo comprendía todo, se le lanzo sin avisar al cuello abrazándolo con la misma fuerza con la que le lanzaba llaves. Le iba a susurrar la respuesta, pero su voz no se contuvo y le grito -¡SI!

Ed estaba desubicado, lo estaban asfixiando y aparte lo acababan de dejar sordo, pero la alegría dentro de si creía como un fuego que consume todo a su paso. Le regreso el abrazo y permanecieron así hasta que llego el aviso de que ya tenia que partir el tren.

Winry desde la lejanía agitaba su mano con su anillo puesto, no importaba que se fuera, porque cuando regresara, se aseguraría de dejar claro que sus vidas iban a estar entrelazadas por la eternidad.

 **No se… se me antoja hacer la boda, pero no se… necesito inspiración, si les gusto, dejen sus reviews con canciones, planeo hacer songficts pero las canciones me inspiran como no tienen idea. Comenten que escribir no mata, se los aseguro.**


End file.
